Desolation
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: She fell for him, for his charms and his good looks, but the idea that he'd kidnap her never crossed her mind, and she slowly finds herself falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**DESOLATION **CHAPTER ONE

**The game of love started as a crime.**

- - - - -

She grasped the alouring red silk between her small fingers delicately. She couldn't be bothered to bend down and take off her heels, she would just have to run in them. If breaking her ankle or leg in the process was apart of it, then so be it. She was just going to run, follow the exact same direction that everybody else was. Straight ahead, the opposite way of where the drama was. But, something was holding her back.

When she spun her head back around, a few darks curls falling from the soft bun resting on the back of her head, she stopped breathing. The air from inside her lungs left her whole body and she shook. Gulping down the remaining bit of saliva in her mouth down her throat, she felt her heart break. It broke down and she finally managed to void her face of the horrific sight. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and let tears fall down her cheeks.

People were pushing against her back, making her slowly move forward and towards the direction that would be best. Better for her, and everyone else around her.

She started running along with the people, her silver heels glanging on the marple floor rapidly. As soon as she got outside, she noticed that everyone seemed to be getting into cars, and limosines, with their respective others. It was then that she realised, she had no one. A shiny black SUV pulled up alongside her and the passenger's side window rolled down. A man with blonde hair and who looked to be wearing a black tux, spoke out to her, "Miss, d'you need a ride?" He smiled politely at her.

Relief took over her, finally, a savior. She nodded, "Yes please, oh thank god." she smiled back, picking up her long dress yet again as the man got out and opened the back door for her. She smiled at him again gratefully, before climbing in and sitting next to another girl. She had red hair and her lips were plump as though she could easily be a model or an actress. The girl turned her head and looked at her,

"Hi, I'm Madison." she stuck her hand out to the brunette,

"Gabriella," she shook her hand and they both smiled.

"Do you know what's going on?" The redhead asked, crossing her long legs so they convered her bare thighs that were on display with the short green dress she was wearing.

"I'm not sure." She told her and Madison nodded her head understandably.

For another five minutes, the car ride was silent, until one of the strange men in the front spoke up, "You girls know where we're going..." his hard voice trailed off, as though he was making a lousy joke that would onlt be understood beween him and the other man.

Madison raised an eyebrow, "I gave you my address, already. You can just drop us off there, Gabi can sleepover at mine.

Gabriella looked at her for a brief moment. She had earned a nickname after knowing this girl for, what, seven minutes. She wasn't complained, it just shocked her that in the middle of all this drama, she still had time to make friends.

The guy who was driving the car smirked into the rearview mirrow and Gabriella noticed. He then turned his head to look at the guy in the passenger's seat, who smirked back. She frowned. Not knowing why, a cold and dangerous shiver ran down her spine.

"Wh-where... where are we- where are we going?" Her voice sounded scared and Madison looked at her.

"Yeah, guys. This isn't the way to my house." she shook her head.

The car stopped, pulling over on the side of the road, infront of a huge appartement building. Gabriella looked out the window, unsure of where they were. She lived in East Albuquerque and yet, she had never crossed this part of the town.

The driver turned round in his seat and flashed his rough teeth, "we know."

Everything seemed to happen so quick from then on.

Gabriella and Madison found themselves being pulled out of the car as fast as lightning. The two men had placed an arm each around their front torsos and gripped their hair in the other hand. The girls schrieked when they realised what was happening.

They stumbled through the front door, the men telling them to keep quiet and act calm. With much hesitation and argument, they finally complied. As soon as they had entered, Gabriella found herself being watched by ten sets of eyes.

There was a group of men in the middle of the room, sat around a large wooden table, that seemed to be making some sort of agreement. One of the men holding the girls cleared his throat, and the men turned.

Three other men, from around the table, stood up, "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us." they walked over to the men, Gabriella and Madison.

There was another blond man, his hair appearring greasy and untidy. He reached an arm out and grasped onto Madison's. The redhead schrieked, trying to pry herself away from him. He grinned, pulling her roughly after him as he walked away.

Another one of them, who looked older than the rest, pushed his hand against Gabriella's soft brown hair. "Now, you must be... Gabriella." His voice disgusted her and she closed her eyes from it.

"And you're who, Hitler's replacement?!" She snapped furiously, her eyes opening aggressively.

The man smirked, "Ah, Bolton will like you... I'm Erico."

"Who the _hell_ is Bolton?!" she tried to pull herself away from him.

"Come with me," he dragged her through another hallway, before speaking as they walked. "You see, Bolton is one of my biggest workers. 10/80. Two months. He's most recent bitch kiled herself, after one go. He said she wasn't good enough. Which she wasn't, I tested her... so _please_ him." his voice was sturn.

"What do you-"

"You do whatever his says, he will always be in control. Do not even _try_ to boss him around, disobey, physically abuse... or there will be concequences." He paused, pushing a door open and pulling Gabriella through it, "Tomorrow night, you dress up. This dress, if it isn't _ruined_ by then, or another which we will aquire ourselves from State. Understood?"

She was in no place to disobey to his rules, unless she wanted to be killed. He looked like he was fully capable of doing that. So, she nodded. He smired evily, before unlocking another door which they were stopped infront of, "Good... try not to scream."

He pushed her through slamming the door behind her. She could hear him lock it and almost started hyperventilating. What was this place?

Gabriella took a few deep breaths before spinng around, facing away from the door and briefly closing her eyes. The dark red room smelt like smoke. The misty curtains were closed, a small amount of light creeping through the cracks. She didn't dare, but she did, sit down on the bed. It was comfy, but something about it told her that after a while, she wouldn't like it so much.

The turn of a lock as a key entered it and the door creaking open made her gasp of shock. She looked up to find a man enter the room. He barely looked at her before turning his back and locking the door, from the inside. He finally turned and looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

She noticed the way he looked at her, his bright blue eyes beyond anything she had seen before. He threw the golden keys down onto the dresser that was next to the door. He started walking towards her and his hands reached for the bottom of his white and blue striped t-shirt and pulled it off, revealing a muscular chest and heavy biceps. She gulped, maybe she herself would get some pleasure out of this. She thanked herself that she hadn't been stuck with one of the older, dirtier men. He seemed to be around her age, maybe a few years older and he looked clean, washed and tidy.

Suddenly, she found her hands pinned next to her head, as he roughly pushed her down against the bed sheets.

**Hope you liked it, keep reviewing. I love to read them, thanks you guys. :)**

**-Jess, xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews on the last chapter, it really meant alot to me. This chapter will be a bit longer I hope, more fuller. I've already finished the Playlist, I've got: ****U.R.A Fever**** by The Kills, ****A Girl Like You**** by Edwyn Collins, ****Shine On**** by The Kooks, ****Kiss And Tell**** by You Me At Six, ****Paralyzer**** by Finger Eleven, ****This Love**** by Craig Armstrong & Elizabeth Fraser, ****Secret**** by The Pierces, ****Uprising**** by Muse, ****Incomplete**** by The Last Goodnight and ****Sweet Disposition**** by Temper Trap. They're really good songs and I recommend that you give them a listen.**

**

* * *

**

**DESOLATION **CHAPTER TWO

**The game of love started as a crime.**

**- - - - -**

She gulped, the air in the throat catching itself as her brown curls hit the bedsheet. Daring herself to speak, she asked, "Do I know you?"

The guy raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk peaking through his lips. He bent down, pushing her hair to the side and whispered against her ear, "Do you think you do?" he placed a chaste kiss to the side of her neck.

Her breathing slowed down as his hand travelled her body down her left leg, from under him, and unclasped the strap on her shoes before she helped kick her heel off and repeated the same for the other one.

His hands moved back up her body, gently bringing the silk up also. He stopped when he reached her hips, the red material scrunching in that area. She breathed deeply, her hands barely clenching. His left hand moved up to the right strap of her dress but she brought her own hand up and stopped him from doing anything.

She removed his hand, as he frowned at her, and replaced it with her own. "I don't know," she finally answered, bringing the thin strap down herself. He didn't smile, he just moved his lips to form a shape. She gulped again, lowering the other strap.

Removing himself from ontop of her and standing up straight, he stared down at her blankly. "What... are you doing?"

Gabriella frowned, her forehead creasing, "Wh-what?"

"You- ...that."

Raising an eyebrow, she sat up and looked at him curiously, "Isn't _that_ what you want..." she moved her right leg up, trailing her hand down it seductively, biting her bottom lip in the process.

He almost stopped breathing at her gesture, before bringing his hands up to his face and sighing, "Yes- but..."

"Then what's stopping you?" Her straps already low, she moved her hand to her visible cleavage, running down.

"It's you."

"What me?" she quizzed, her hand still not moving which enticed him even more.

Troy gulped, "you shouldn't... it isn't- urgh!" He turned back to the door, unlocking it before leaving her alone in the room.

She was confused to say the least, what the hell just happened? Didn't he want her?

- - - - -

The door slammed shut, waking her up from her rest. Her hair was a mess, the dress crinkled.

"Get up." the voice ordered and a rough hand pulled her from the bed. She didn't have time to put her shoes back on before she was pulled out of the room and into the hallway.

Gabriella squinted from the light, using her hand that wasn't being pulled to brush through her hair the best she could. "What the hell-?"

The old man who was pulling her hand suddenly stopped and threw her inside a dark room. She frowned even more when the door shut behind her. She could barely see anything inside until a small light turned on.

A man in a black suit was seated in the other corner of the room, a smirk on his face. "Hello, Princess."

"What- who are you?" her tone was slighty rude.

He lifted his eyes, "Look how about we cut the names and you tell me what you know." he suggested, slowly getting up from his seat.

"What I know about what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself self-protectivally. She didn't know why, but she wanted Troy to come back for her and to get her away from this man.

He chuckled, "don't play dumb with me... answer!" he yelled, started to take furious steps towards her.

"I don't know... anything- about, whatever... you're incquiering." she stated, her words being perfectly pronounced aloud.

Georgio Dantos took a harsh step to her and slaped her across the cheek, "Don't lie to me!"

She whimpered, trying to hunder off and away from him. Brining her hand up to her cheek, she realised just how much it stung.

"I don't-" A hard kick in her stomach cut her words short, followed by another slap on her other cheek. If she knew what this man was talking about, then she would surely give him the answers to stop the pain.

A loud knock on the door was heard, along with a, "Hey, open up!" she briefly recognised the voice as Troy's.

Georgio sighed before turning the lock on the door and opening it invintingly. He fake smiled, "Bolton, your bith is getting on my last nerve." he warned him, directing his head towards a frightened Gabriella whi noticed that Troy seemed to have put a shirt on again, she felt slightly dissapointed at the news.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Get here. Now." he ordered, but she failed to realise that he meant her. "Hey!" She jerked up, eyes wide from shock as he pulled her up and dragged her back through the door.

The older man yelled after them, "I wasn't finished." Troy simple nodded once as a response before slamming the door and walking down the lit up hallway yet again.

Gabriella quickly ran to him, catching up with his spead, "What was that... what did that guy... what did-"

"Will you just shut up?!" he turned sharply to her, before pressing his back against the earlier door and it swung open. He pulled her arm and pushed her inside, following and locking the door yet again.

She frowned, "I'm getting confused."

"With what?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom, opening one of the cupboards.

Gabriella shook her head as though she didn't understand anything that was going on, "with... everything. Like how I'm in here, then I'm there and then I'm back here again. Where the hell I am. What's going to happen to me. And how you keep changing moods. And if you really want my body or not..." the last part sounded like more of a seductive suggestion.

Troy walked out of the bathroom, a square silver wrapped in hand, "Look, I can either rape you... or fuck you. Which is it gonna be?" he nodded once, again, and she gulped, again.

"I prefer the later."

"Personally, so do I. It involves less screaming. But well, that's your choice." he smirked and she couldn't help the small blush the covered her cheeks.

- - - - -

After several rushed kisses and lustful pins, her dress seemed to ind its way to the floor rather quickly, along with his shirt and pants.

Now they were both only in their underwear, her hands pinned above her head on the bedsheet.

"You have... right?"

"Umm..." she began, tilting her head downwards, "yeah,"

He bit his lower lip from concentration, nodding his head at her news, "Okay... that's easier." he told her, as his naked body hovered over her own.

Gabriella fake smiled, "Right," the tone in her voice was slightly unsure but Troy didn't seem to catch on before he thrust himself into her.

Her mouth opened, a small echo coming out as she gasped at the feeling.

Troy groaned as he pulled himself out of her, before repeating the system over again. She moaned when he bent down and kissed her lips roughly.

And then realisation hit her... she had just given her virginity to Troy Bolton.

**So yeah, she told him that she wasn't a virgin, but well, she lied :) Ooops...**

**D'you like it up to now? I should update it sooner than last time, and so sorry for the long wait! Review please, love them.**

**-Jess, xx ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To start off, I was kind of expecting more than 11 reviews for the last chapter since I thought that it was good, but whatever. Just please 14 reviews for this one, please. Okay, I've added three new songs: She Has No Time by Keane, Dominos by The Big Pink and the new official song is Sour Cherry by The Kills... it's a really great song, if you listen you might recognise it from an episode of _Gossip Girl_. Oh, and I'm making a promo poster. I'll actually try my best to write a long chapter this time'round. Oh and the song in this chapter, you'll know it when I write it, is "Secret" by The Pierces. Hope you like... :)**

* * *

**DESOLATION **CHAPTER THREE

**The game of love started as a crime.**

**- - - - -**

The glass of orange juice resting calmly infront of her on the kitchen counter didn't look very inviting.

It wasn't because it looked disgusting, which it didn't. It was more because she didn't feel too well. But dare she say anything.

Pulling her right leg up to the stool she was on, and resting the brim of her chin on her knee, she closed her eyes.

How could this happen to her?

Why did this happen do her?

She wasn't scared of these people, she was more frightened at the thought of what they could do to her. It wasn't who they were but what they did.

If she ever said anything to anyone outside of this circle, she would be fighting to save her life.

Picking up the glass, she brought it up to her lips with a gulp. How did she know that there wasn't any medication in the juice? Her question might be counted as silly or stupid, but to her it was just another thing that would need answering in order for her to figure out what the hell this place was.

First off, she'd been kidnapped by two strangers and she'd only just realised how stupid she'd been to actually agree to get into that car with them. Thinking back, they didn't seem that dangerous at the time. But it was in the middle of a crisis, anyone could have been dangerous and armed. Secondly, she'd managed to embarasse herself infront of a man who was supposed to rape her. He had turned her down, which didn't really help her ego, but he fucked her later. And, oh yeah, took her virginity. But it wasn't entirely his fault, she had lied; she told him she wasn't a virgin. Liar.

The door slammed open and another dirty looking man walked through, disposing of an empty white bag in the bin, "You... come." He pointed his index finger at her and beconned for her to follow him as he left the room.

She got up from the stool, crossing her arms over her chest. They walked into the hallway and stopped infront of a wooden door that had a piece of metal covering it's decor. The man grabbed the set of keys from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled her along, through the doorway.

He pulled on the door of the closet and opened it, revealing a small selection of dresses. "Pick one."

Gabriella frowned, "What?"

"Pick one," he ordered again, rolling his eyes.

She carefully opened the other closet door, biting her bottom lip.

There was a long blue dress, it was bright and it was creased in vertical lines. The straps were thin and it cut half-breast, so quite alot of cleavage was visible.

Then there a smaller white one, it stopped two inches under the knee. The sleeves were mid-arm lenght.

And then the last one, the one the stood out the most Gabriella. It was long red dress that flared out. It was strapless and most of the top was sequined.

"We've agreed that _you_ will have to look the most alluring, so... choose wisely." Gabriella nodded, pulling out the hanger of the red dress. It was quite heavy.

The man took it from her, removed the hanger and handed her the dress. He smirked, "Nice choice."

"Right," they left the room, the man locking it shut behind him. He told her to go back to Troy's room, which she did, and get dressed.

Unsure of what all of this was for, she still obeyed. She slipped off the black boxers that Troy had passed her this morning after their little activities. She slowly started unbuttoning the white and blue striped shirt he had handed her aswell.

The door, yet again, came open and Troy walked in. Throwing his keys down on the table next to the door, he sighed relieved.

Gabriella licked her bottom lip before speaking, "Why do I have to get all dressed up?"

Troy turned around, realising that she was in the room. "Oh, it's... there's this sort of Ball that everyone has to go to." She guessed that he couldn't tell her too much about it. He looked her over, his eyes trailing on her breasts that were almost fully exposed apart from the two remaining buttons of the shirt that hadn't been undone and that were covering their nakedness.

She raised an eyebrow, he should be the controling one. Troy walked behind her, his hands lightly holding her arms.

"One of your _friends_... said that I had to look the best." She told him, letting her head fall back when he placed an open mouth kiss against her neck.

Brushing back her hair, he kissed her soft skin again, "That's not surprising."

Gabriella turned her head a little bit to look at him, "What do you mean, by that?" she frowned curiously.

"Well," he moved his left hand infront of her, from his place behind her, and undid the second to last button on the shirt, "...you are," he kissed the other side of her neck briefly. "the most... sexy," his fingers started unbuttoning the last one, "beautiful... and tempting," the last button opened, "woman here." his hand travelled down her stomach at an incredibly slow speed, sending shivers up and down her spine when he rested it on her stomach.

She tried her best to steady her breathing when his hand moved lower, between her legs and under her small panties. She could hear his hard breathing in her ear and her stomach trembled at his touch. Gabriella gulped, "I-" she let out a moan when he slipped a finger into her hotness.

"Yeah..." his whispered huskily in her ear.

Her breaths became more audible and he could tell that she was trying her best to control herself. She closed her eyes and he added another finger, realising that she was getting wetter by the second. He pulled her back, closer to his own body and she didn't try to deny him herself.

If this was the feeling that he gave her, than she wanted it.

Her voice managed to moan out in a quiet tone, "Troy," It was seductive and it enticed him even more to a new level.

Turning her body around, he removed his fingers from her core, much to her dismay. Bringing his hand up to his lips, his slowly licked two fingers and she noticed that had climaxed over them. A small blush covered her cheeks and he roughly cupped her face, bringing his down to cover her lips with his own in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue when he thrusted it into her mouth and she moaned aloud.

Troy pulled away and kissed her chin, jaw and moved back down to her neck again. She rolled her head back to the opposit side of where he kissed. Her eyes watched him wantingly and she thought that she would pass out from the passionate heat.

A loud bang, not a knock, on the door interrupted their escapade. Gabriella groaned when he stopped and pulled her face to rest in the crook of his head. The door opened and Erico entered, a smirk on his face at the sight of a barely clothed Gabriella. She was only wearing her small panties that were still soaked and the shirt was loosely hanging on her shoulders but it still covered her breasts, to Erico at least.

"Get ready and... finished, Bolton." He said, nodding his head once as though it was sign.

It this case, it probably was.

He slammed the door shut with another bang behind him. Troy trailed a hand up Gabriella's stomach again and she took a sharp intake of air, "We'll finish this later."

She could only nod.

- - - - -

The brunette stepped onto the floor, her dark long longs hanging loose as they fell against her bare shoulders and dress.

Troy turned around from his conversation and grinned, excusing himself while he started to walk over to her. Upon arriving, she bit her lower lip innocently. "Good enough?"

"Perfect." he told her, and she linked her arm through his. They walked off towards Erico and a redhead were.

Gabriella soon noticed that the girl was Madison, who had been with her in the car. She softly smiled as she did back,

Erico rolled his eyes at the exchange, "Bolton, you got yourself sorted?" he asked, looking around the slightly crowded room suspiciously.

Troy nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand that hadn't moved to be around Gabriella's waist. "Yeah,"

The other man swiped under his nose quickly, "Five,"

Gabriella got led off by Troy, and he walked her to where groups of two people were starting to form on the floor. It was in the center of the room. He leant closer to her, to whisper, "For the next ten minutes that we're here, you go by the name Isabella Sanchez. And I'm Trevor Thompson. You're from San Fransisco, you're twenty years old." he moved back from her abit and looked around.

"But I am twenty," she stated, he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"That's great, it doesn't matter."

A slower song than what was playing started and Troy pulled Gabriella closer towards him. She huffed from the force and wrapped an arm over his shoulders, her hand resting against the back of his neck. Their hands clasped together as they started to move to the music.

Troy moved forward which made Gabriella go backwards. They repeated it over a few times before they turned around. Gabriella was spun into the arms of someone else and she sent Troy a frightened look. His eyes widened with an invisible nod, silently telling her to relax and continue. She looked up at the person that she now dancing with and fake smiled. He was old. His hair was grey and he was heavy built, which sort of scared her. The man looked down at her, "John Samson."

"Isabella Sanchez," she introduced herself. Troy smirked and the woman he was dancing with thought that he did it to her.

They spun around again, and Gabriella was back in his arms. "Good?"

"Happy."

Changing partner again, he moved over to an old woman. And Gabriella landed in the arms of an grubby man. His hair looked unwashed and he smelt disgusting. He was looking at her with a look in his eyes that made her feel dirty.

Luckily, they changed again. And for the last part, she was back with Troy. Looking back up at his face, she tried to hide a giggle at how serious he had to look. But his white dress shirt and loose black tie were making him look extremely sexy in her eyes. She moved her head against his head and he glanced down at her and grinned.

The song ended. The audience clapped.

* * *

**Okay I really like this chapter. 14 reviews, please :)**

**-Jess, xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESOLATION **CHAPTER FOUR

**The game of love started as a crime.**

**- - - - -**

His back fell against the mattress, her sweat covered naked body still hovering over his as they tried to regain their breaths.

She pressed lightly against his shoulders before rolling off of him and hitting the bed sheets herself.

Troy swallowed, resting himself up on his forearms, he glanced at her, "You can't tell anyone that I don't... you know."

The brunette frowned, "You don't what?"

"You... know."

She raised an eyebrow, still not getting the gist of what he was trying to say, "That you don't... what? Cum?" she bit her bottom lip, "_'_Cause you did."

He chuckled, "No. Rape you."

"Oh," Gabriella nodded once and stayed silent for a second. "Is that what you're supposed to do?"

"It's what I'm paid to do." he told her with a sigh. He reached down and picked up his briefs from on the floor and slipped them on. He pushed the covers off his body and got out of the bed.

"That's a nice job; fucking someone against their will." she rolled her eyes slightly as she pulled the sheets higher to cover her bare chest.

He pulled his black jeans up his legs, "You don't understand,"

"Then educate me. Please!" she snapped.

"You talk like that to me again, and I will do what I'm paid for." Troy warned her,

Gabriella's face stared at his own blankly, "Then I'll just have to pretend that I don't enjoy it, so that you can get your money's worth."

He didn't answer, he just slammed the door behind him when he left because, after all, he didn't have the time to fight when it could continue on for days and he had stuff to do.

She looked down, pulling the thin sheets closer to her body unnecessarily. What the hell did she do to piss him off this time?

The door opened again and Troy came back in.

"You know what?" he raised an eyebrow, locking the door behind himself. It barely even sounded like a question.

Gabriella sat up straighter when he hovered over her. She gulped, daring to look up into his eyes intensely, "Yeah,"

Troy didn't answer, he just breathed in and out deeply with his head looking down. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Slowly moving it down his chest, she rested it on his groin. His eyes flickered up to hers, the look was so intense. She moved her other hand from on her stomach and put it on his belt. Biting her lower lip and keeping her eyes rested on what she was doing, Gabriella started unbuckling it. Threading the leather material through the hoops of his jeans, she threw it down somewhere carelessly on the ground. She looked back up at his face as her fingers popped open the button and slowly slid down the zip on his front.

Her arms shivered with goosebumps from the cold. His jeans still open, Troy grasped her hands and placed them next to her own body. She frowned, confused as to what he was doing. He ran his hands from her shoulders down to her hands and back and forth. Uncovering the top half of her body, he lay himself down on top of her. In silence.

And then, she was heated.

- - - - -

"Get your shit together, Bolton." Georgio warned, "That bitch better start speaking soon 'cause we need some answers!"

"I'm trying my best, she's not easy to play." he answered back, grabbing a bottle of water from the side of the counter.

Erico watched him, "We didn't hire you to please her." He told him sharply, "You fuck her, you get your satisfaction and we get answers."

Georgio nodded, agreeing with what he said, "Your father wouldn't be too pleased with you right now."

Troy's eyes narrowed and turned a darker color, "Do _not_ bring him into this!"

"We can do whatever the hell we want, Bolton. One false move and you're dead, no matter who your father was!" Georgio snapped, "Now, you get in there. Do whatever is it that you do to keep her saint and get her to speak!" He glared at him,

The younger man spoke, "What if she really doesn't know anything about this?"

"She does, Bolton. Believe me... she does, even if she isn't aware of it." Erico pointed his finger towards the door, "Now... go."

- - - - -

Gabriella glanced up with a small expression, "Hi,"

"Hey." The door quietly shut. Troy looked down with a sigh before walking over to the bed and sitting in front her. "What are you doing?"

She was writing and doodling, keeping herself busy, in a notepad that he had given her in the morning. He'd obviously realised how bored she could get locked up in her room alone by herself all day long. "Drawing." she told him simply.

Troy moved around a bit to see what she was doing. "What is it?"

The brunette softly giggled, "It's the world... in my eyes." She saw him raise an eyebrow, a sign that he didn't fully understand what she meant, "The guy hanging from the rope around his neck... it means that suicide's an option. The love heart... there's love in the world. The sword... as hard as we try to forget, there's always a war. The dove, it's a sign of freedom. If you've ever lost anyone or had your heart broken, it's a symbol." She smiled looking down at what she'd drawn.

He nodded, looking up at her face when he laid his head down on the pillows, "When you see it like that, it's beautiful."

Gabriella bit the insides of her cheeks and slowly nodded, "Yeah, it is."

She closed the book gently and it was then that Troy noticed she had the same drawing on the palm of her left hand. She pulled the over sized light blue shirt closer to be body and pushed her bare legs out of the sheets. She looked up at him to see him staring at her hand. She grasped his hand with her own and weaved it around. His eyes snapped up to her face and she smiled at him. "You okay?" she asked.

Troy nodded, "Yeah," it was a whisper. She leaned higher to place a soft kiss on his lips. Barely pulling away, he pulled her in for another kiss. It was more passionate than before. She moaned and granted him access when his tongue entered her mouth. She moved over to straddle his waist with her thighs on the outsides of his as his back pressed against the headboard and his hand cupped her cheek delicately. Her right hand ran through his hair before she pulled back and moved her hand to her shirt and opened the first two buttons.

It took almost everything in him to stop her.

"Don't... not now." It pained him to shake his head and get an awkward wash of guilt at the rejected look on her face.

She moved away from him and got up, standing next to him beside the bed. "Oh, I get it." She nodded her head, seeming to understand.

Troy's eyes widened, "What? No. No," She'd understood it the wrong way.

"No, really, it's okay. I get it, you don't want _me_ anymore." Gabriella looked down, her hands buttoning up the shirt.

His hands stopped her as he stood up in front of her. He brushed his hand against her neck and pushed her hair back, sweeping his thumb over the soft skin of her jawline, "God no. You don't know who wrong you are right now. You have no idea how much I want you, right here, right now. But I can't... 'cause I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" She frowned, curious to what he wanted to know.

Troy took a deep breath, "We, _them_, need to know what you know."

"What I know about what?"

"I don't have time for this, Ella. If you're not going to tell me, then just tell me that now."

Gabriella grimaced, ignoring the nickname use, "Look, that guy, the other day, he already asked me questions. Like what I know, if I didn't know anything than, why would I know it now?" She raised an eyebrow at her own trivia.

Troy ran a hand over his face, "Just forget about what he said, okay?"

"I can't! He left marks!" she hushed back.

His eyes snapped up, "What?... What do you mean?"

She licked her bottom lip and raised the bottom of her shirt, revealing her stomach. There were yellow and purple marks; bruises.

"He did those?"

Gabriella nodded, "Why should you care though? I'm just your whore remember."

"No one else is allowed to touch you, Gabriella. Only me." He stated.

"You didn't notice them before?" She let the shirt fall down.

"I wasn't... paying attention."

She fake smiled, "Right, 'cause your job isn't to care it's just to please yourself."

"Ella-"

She cut him off, "No..." Shaking her head, they stayed in silence for a few moments. "I'm scared of you." Gabriella breathed, looking him in the eyes.

Troy just stared back at her, "I can't change that."

- - - - -

**Seriously this time, was that intense? :'/**

**-Jess, xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start making apologies and whatnot, I'm not going to. Simply because I don't have any. The long wait you've been having is probably a great mix of writer's block and lack of imagination. But now I feel like I know where I can go with this story, I have it all planned out and I'm making a note to update whenever I possibly can. So, without further ado, here's your next and long-awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DESOLATION **CHAPTER FIVE

**The game of love started as a crime.**

* * *

For the next few days, she doesn't see much of him.

He stops by the room a couple of times. He drops off clothes for her, mainly underwear and oversized shirts. He has a shower in the bathroom, but doesn't talk to her when he crosses the room.

Gabriella slowly grows bored, even more so then before.

Her notebook is almost complete, full of doodles and scribbles and what-not.

Her skin is getting dry from lack of sunlight.

Eventually, when he comes to the room, she starts to ignore him.

She's given up on trying to please him, on trying to make him like her.

She's scared that he could hurt her, damage hurt, but maybe that's the only way to get out here.

Maybe if she stops trying to play it sweet with him, maybe if she actually acts like a frightened innocent little thing, then he'll hurt her and get it over with.

She's scared that he's going to hurt, damage her, when he steps foot into the room for the third time that day. She wasn't counting, she tells herself.

Instead of moving, she stays lay on the bed, her hands tucked under her chin and her knees curled up at her chest.

He walks past her apparently sleeping form into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and starting the shower.

She bites her bottom lip and moves herself into a sitting position.

He must hear her move through the door because it opens again and she finds herself under his gaze.

"Take your shirt off."

It takes a second for her to understand what he said, her eyes glued to his face. His face that hasn't said a single word to her in the last three days.

His face that's now telling her to get undressed.

"What?" She almost squeaks and he rolls his eyes.

He leans his hands on either side of the door frame and she watches the way the muscles on his toned chest rise and fall as he breathes out.

"I mean, strip." He stares at her irritably when she just sits her starts to lazily unbutton her shirt. "Take your clothes off. Now."

Slightly pissed off at his tone, she stands and walks towards him. She stops beside him in the doorway and pulls the shirt over her head.

He notices the blank expression on her face and sighs as he turns to watch her.

Her thumbs hook down the sides of her panties and she tugs them her legs, stepping out of them with a deep breath.

Gabriella doesn't move until she feels his hands on her shoulders, pushing her towards the shower.

"Get in."

"What, so you can screw me in the shower?" She asks him, opening the door.

He shakes his head with a frown, "just get in."

She listens to him, finally, and steps inside, letting the warm water hit her frame.

She hasn't bothered about her appearance that much since she's been here, she didn't see the point.

So a bunch of dirty old men could look at her sideways every time she's actually allowed to leave the room?

So this guy, the one who actually seems partially caring and less disturbing than all of the others, can enjoy it all the more when he screws her.

Not that he has done in a while anyway.

It's nice though, she thinks. The feel of hot water running down her back. The feel of fruity shampoo cleaning her hair.

It's a simple luxury she misses, she thinks.

Maybe she could be in worse conditions.

You hear all the time about girls being abducted as sex slaves or something, and the conditions they're in aren't always this nice.

Maybe 'nice' isn't the best word for her situation.

But then she reminds herself that she shouldn't even be in this situation in the first place.

It's only when a tear trickles down her cheeks that she remembers how far away from home and civilisation she actually is.

It takes a few seconds before she fully breaks down, collapsing onto the wet shower floor. The heated water continues to spill down her back as she cries, bringing her knees up to her chest and dropping her head into her hands.

The shower door slips open but she doesn't look up.

She fails to notice when Troy kneels down to her level with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

Maybe it's stupid, he thinks, his question. He's pretty sure he knows what's wrong with her.

She doesn't speak, instead she just slightly lifts and shakes her head, her eyes closed and a hand over her mouth.

Troy's not sure what to do, so he slips past the shower door and crouches down in front of her. He rests his hands on her shoulders slightly and she falls against him, her head falling into the crook of his neck.

He frowns and rushes a hand over his hair as he licks his lips. He gently pulls her against him as he sits down opposite her, letting water fall over his half-clothed frame.

It's not stupid or embarrassing, she feels, it's nice.

It's slightly comforting to be held and allowed to cry, especially by someone so distant from her.

After a long while, she feels his hands grip her waist softly to pull her up.

Maybe he's not so bad after all, she counters. Maybe she doesn't have to be afraid of him.

She stands willingly but resists when he attempts to pull her from the under the water. She's not ready to move yet.

"Okay." He tells her with a short nod as he goes to step out.

She grabs his hand quickly, threading her fingers through his with a breath.

"Please."

He's not entirely sure what she's asking, nor is he fully certain if he should oblige, but she seems pained and he's not completely heartless.

Instead of moving, he lets her pull him in towards her.

She leans her back against the wall and rests her hands on his shoulders as she closes her eyes. He watches as her hands dip lower and fumble with the zipper of his jeans.

"Gabriella." He whispers to her and she opens her eyes.

"Please." She repeats, swallowing a deep breath and staring up at him innocently.

He's incredibly confused by this whole thing.

Ever since she arrived, she's been partially open to anything and everything, but he hasn't yet quite understood why.

Eventually, his pants and briefs are thrown away and she grips the back of his neck.

"Are you still scared of me?" He asks her quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

She bites her lip again, closing her eyes for a brief second, "Should I be?"

He finds himself answering with a "No," before he has time to fully think about it.

She nods and softly smiles when he picks her legs up and wraps them around his waist.

He finds her mouth as he quickly enters her body, her fingers digging into the base of his skull. He places his hands on the wall behind her head and licks her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She gives in, groaning as he grips her hair passionately and slams her back against the shower wall repeatedly.

Her hands scrape down his shoulders to his back as her legs give way and she practically melts against him, her soaked hair sticking to his fingers as she reaches her climax with him.

* * *

Sometime later in the night, or maybe morning (she's not entirely sure), she finds herself clinging to him as he sleeps.

His body's warm, and she rests her head on his bare chest, her fingers softly digging into his side as her left arm lays across his abdomen. She takes a few moments to watch his sleeping form, admiring the way his nose wrinkles and he sometimes twitches his head. She looks down at his left hand, tucked safely into her right one.

For a short while, she tells herself that she could get used to this. That it's comfy and easy, and effortless, but then she argues with herself that it's twisted and wrong on so many levels.

It's not as bad as it could potentially be, though, she thinks.

He's somewhat kind and compassionate, as though he understands her pain at what's happening. He's nice to her, apart from the occasional angry draught or bad day, but he's not rude or violent towards her.

And she's somehow thankful for that.

She thinks back on Madison, the tall redhead with a pretty face who'd been thrown in the same situation as her. The only difference was that Madison was getting treated like a rag doll by that creep. Erico, she thinks is his name, but she's not entirely sure. Or maybe he was just putting up a charade like Troy was. But she doubts it.

Troy shifts against her and she bites her bottom lip when he drops his right arm off the side of the bed. He softly stirs but doesn't seem to wake, so she moves closer, tangling her legs up further with his.

She rests a hand on his face lightly, her thumb sweeping over his mouth as she stares at his closed eyes. She finds herself wishing that they were open so she could get lost in their bright ocean blue colour, but until he wakes, that won't be a possibility.

Her hand quickly moves from his face and places back on his chest when a loud banging disrupts her thoughts.

The metal on the door shakes as the thumping continues, "Bolton, we gotta go! We've got a sighting!" The voice moves away and the banging stops suddenly, and Troy flies up beside her, rubbing a hand over his face.

"What was that?" He blinks a few times and glances down at her form.

Gabriella sits up as well and points towards the door, "Your, uh- friend..." She's not sure what to say because, truth be told, she has not idea what the fuck is going on lately, or what her life is slowly becoming.

He groans and mutters under his breath as he quickly stands from the bed, picking up his discarded clothes from off of the floor. He re-dresses as she watches, absent-mindedly playing with the buttons of her shirt.

"What's going on?"

She figures that it's worth a shot, because it's not as if things could get any weirder.

He stares at her for a second before picking up his keys and phone from the dresser and slipping them inside his pocket, "Nothing."

She sighs at his cryptic reply but slowly nods, curling her legs up beneath her.

He's not sure why he does it, but he senses her torment and confusion, so he leans over the bed and cups her face, placing a soft yet hurried kiss on her lips to hush her before she asks him anything else.

Before she has time to process the feeling, he's out the door, locking it behind him as he goes.

Before she has time to process the feeling, she thinks that, despite some cruel fate and inevitably unfortunate ending, she may actually be falling in love with him.


End file.
